


Die (Laughing) Hard

by thebest_medicine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Movies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendly tickling, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night, Oneshot, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Terry, Boyle, and Rosa come over for a Christmas movie night with Jake and Amy, but Jake insists on watching Die Hard. Unfortunately, despite his stubbornness, he is out-voted and very ticklish.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 10





	Die (Laughing) Hard

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt - Movie

“There is absolutely no way that we are watching Die Hard.” Terry insisted, standing from his chair. “Terry came here for Christmas movies!”

“Die Hard is a Christmas movie!” Jake whined.

“No it’s not.” Rosa rolled her eyes from her own chair. “Come on, pick something Christmassy. Like the Grinch.”

“You would like the Grinch.” Jake retorted. “It’s my apartment and we are watching Die Hard. Right, Amy?” He turned to his side, looking to his girlfriend for support.

“Jake…” Amy began sadly, shaking her head.

“Amy no…” Jake gasped in betrayal. “Is this the end of our love?”

“Noooooo!” Charles cried, he sat on Jake’s other side on the couch.

“Shut up.” Amy chuckled.

“Seriously, let’s put a movie on and start drinking wine.” Rosa encouraged. “Not Die Hard.”

“Die Hard is a great movie.” Charles conceded.

“Boyle you’re not helping.” Rosa snapped.

“I’m not watching anything else until we watch Die Hard.” Jake insisted.

“Don’t be a baby.” Amy chided. “We could watch the Santa Clause, or Elf? The Grinch, Home Alone?”

“No.” Jake insisted.

“You’re out-voted Jake.” Terry announced, grabbing the remote to pick a different Christmas movie.

“Terry don’t you dare!” Jake started to get up from the couch when Amy’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Come on, relax!” Amy tried. When he kept fighting to get away, Amy pinched his side.

Jake stumbled to the ground, halfway off the couch.

“What was that?” Rosa raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Just trying to convince him Die Hard isn’t worth this.” Amy smiled.

“Shut up, Die Hard is worth my entire life.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up.” Amy squeezed his ribs more deliberately.

Jake squealed and tried to worm away.

“Oh, you know, I actually don’t know every one of Jake’s ticklish spots yet, which would be good information to have, you know?” Boyle added.

“NOT HELPING CHARLES.” Jake spat back.

“Ok, well, why don’t we persuade Jake to pick a different movie.” Terry grinned, moving toward the couch.

“Alright.” Rosa shrugged, standing up and cracking her knuckles. “Sounds good to me.”

“Amy, what have you done?” Jake turned to her, pleading.

“You can end this all now, Jake, just pick a better Christmas movie than Die Hard.”

“Impossible!” Jake yelled before descending into laughter.

He had slipped onto the floor all the way with his squirming, and Terry quickly knelt beside him, grabbing his arms in one hand and alternating between tickling under each arm. Amy slid down off the couch, straddling him and tickling his stomach and sides. Rosa and Charles each grabbed a foot, tickling along his soles and under his toes.

“Ahahahahahah- nohohoho! Youhohohou evil bahahahahastards! Hahahaha sthahahahaha stahahop!” Jake cried.

They went on this way until Jake finally conceded that they could watch Home Alone, but continued to insist that Die Hard was a superior film.


End file.
